Coffee Shop
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: What if Kate and Gibbs met before Air Force One.


**Coffee Shop**

Gibbs was in a horrible mood. In fact, he was in a foul mood. His usual coffee shop had closed for renovations so he was forced to find an alternative for the mean time. The one he went to yesterday cost him twice as much for something that resembled tar. Today's shop seems to have been better, if it wasn't for the immense line. Though it must be a clear indicator of how good the coffee is.  
His name finally gets called out and he takes his tall coffee cup with a nod and heads for the door. He is so focused on answering his phone he doesn't seem the woman pushing the door open in a rush, who is too on the phone.  
In a split second his hot coffee goes from his hand and all over this women's white blouse.

"Oh jesus" she says trying to wipe off the liquid and stop it from touching her skin.

"Shit" Gibbs replies as he pulls her to the side and grabs a handful of napkins to try and help wipe it off. It is a few seconds before he realises he is touching a strangers breasts and stops, hands her the stack of napkins and bends to pick up his now empty coffee cup and throws it in the bin with a sigh.

"Damn it" she sighs as she tries her hardest to wipe the big brown stain away.

"I am sorry. Let me buy you a coffee. Least I can do" he tells her, trying not to look at her chest, where the wet garment is sticking to her chest. She sighs and throws the napkins in the bin.

"Can you also explain to my boss why I am going to be late. Again" she says with a small smile. Gibbs smiles and leads her over to the line.

"What is it you do?" he suddenly asks. He isn't normally one to start up small talk with complete strangers, but he couldn't help but feel like a total ass. This poor woman seemed to already be running late and now would have to go home and change.

"It's not really a what, more of a who. I work for the Secret Service" she explains casually, trying to make her jacket cover her blouse.

"Seriously?" he asks with a small laugh. Obviously this was a bad reaction as the small brunette turned to glare at him.

"What? Too hard to believe a woman like me is a Special Agent assigned to protect the President?" she cocked an eyebrow. Gibbs shook his head.

"Nope. Not a t all. Gibbs, NCIS" he held out his hand to her. At this the woman smiled and finally found the humour in it.

"Kate. NCIS really?" she said taking his hand in hers. Gibbs nodded, then quickly order their two coffees.

"Small world. It's not normal to see you guys out unless its business. And I certainly haven't seen you here before" she says as they stand to the side and wait for their order.

"My shops closed. Trying this one today" was all he said as he now looked at her fully. She was small but there was certainly a fire in her eyes.

"If it will help, I can make that call to your boss" he suggested as his eyes fell back onto her coffee covered breasts. Kate laughed and shook her head.

"No it's okay. Once I mention NCIS everything will be fine" she smiled and took her coffee when it was called. Gibbs did the same and followed her out of the shop.

"Thanks for the coffee" she says awkwardly. Gibbs nodded and took a sip of his.

"Sorry again about the blouse" he smirked, causing Kate to roll her eyes.

"Goodbye Mr NCIS" grinning as she turns away and heads for her car. She gets in and takes a moment to compose herself. She really cannot stop grinning. She puts her seatbelt on and head for home so she can changed.

Kate stands in the line at her usual coffee shop. For some reason she thought a black blouse would be better, just in case there was a repeat of the other day. She sighed as the person at the counter tried to order in broken English. She kept checking the time and her phone.

"Morning" a man said standing next to her. She turned to see the NCIS Agent from the other day grinning at her.

"Good choice. The black I mean" he turned to grin at her. Kate shook her head, but could not stop the grin that formed.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Coffee shop still closed" he simply replied. Kate nodded.

"Right" finally the line was moving.

"Are you on time today?" Gibbs asks.

"I will be if the line keeps moving" she drops her arms and runs a hand through her hair.

"Good. Wouldn't want to keep the President waiting" he joked, earning an eye roll from Kate. Finally they reached the counter and made the order. Gibbs pulling out his card before Kate had time to and paid for both.

"Gibbs you didn't have to do that. You paid for mine last time" she said.

"That was because I ruined your shirt. This is because I feel like it" he shrugged.

"Do you always by strangers coffee?" she asked watching him closely now. She never realised before how blue his eyes were. He just shrugged.

"Depends" was all he said. She was about to ask him something else when their order got called out and they took their cups.

"Do you have time to sit?" she asked him. Gibbs shook his head.

"Not today. Duty calls" he gave her a small smile and headed out of the coffee shop. Kate smiled to herself and left and headed for her car. An imagine of his blue eyes flashed in her head and she couldn't help but smile. She shook her head and started the car.

"Don't be stupid" she told herself before pulling out and heading to work.

Kate unlocked her apartment door and dropped her bags as soon as she was through the doorway, kicked the door closed behind her and went and sat on the lounge with an exhausted sigh. She was enjoying the quiet when her phone started to ring. She sighed and digged it out of her pocket.

"Kate Todd" she answered.

"Well hello to you to" came a familiar voice. It took her a moment to place it.

"Gibbs? How did you get this number?" she asked sitting up.

"I have my ways" he didn't elaborate.

"Let me guess, those ways aren't exactly legal are they?" she grinned. She always heard rumours that the Agents at NCIS seemed to follow their own rules.

"And are you going to arrest me?" she could practically hear the grin.

"Oh I am much too busy. So why are you calling?" she finally asked. She heard a pause.

"I want to take you to dinner" he finally said. All bravado and confidence leaving his voice. She smiled at how nervous he seemed.

"This isn't still to make up for ruining my favourite blouse, is it?" she smiled and heard him laugh.

"No, this time because I want to" he told her. For a moment no words came out of her mouth. It was like her mouth forgot how to work.

"Kate?" he asked thinking she had hung up.

"When are you free?" she answered quickly and almost regretted how eager she seemed.

"How's tomorrow night?" he asked. Kate smiled and nodded, but then realised he couldn't see her.

"Tomorrow sounds perfect. Pick me up around 7pm? I'm sure you can figure out where I live" she teased causing him to laugh.

"7pm it is. See you then" he then hung up, leaving Kate grinning like an idiot.

Kate slipped on her heels just as a knock came on her door. She walked over, took a calming breath and opened the door. In front of her stood a well dressed NCIS Special Agent Gibbs. He wore black dress pants and jacket, with a navy blue shirt underneath which made hi baby blue eyes pop.

"I'm impressed" was all she could say, a grin on her face.

"What? You didn't think I could dress up?" he asked stepping into her apartment.

"No I didn't mean it like that" she started to say as she grabbed her purse. 'I mean I want to skip dinner and go straight for dessert' she thought to herself.

"Ready?" he asked as he looked her up and down. He was going to find it very hard to keep his eyes focused on her face and not the plunging V-neck of her dress, giving him a good view of her breasts.

"Yes, I am starving" she smiled. Gibbs walked out and Kate followed him down to his car. They got in and drove in silence to the Italian restaurant that, surprisingly to Kate, Gibbs had chosen himself and made the reservation. Once they pulled in he got out and opened her door for her. She smiled, he really was being a true gentleman. That was very rare these days.

"Thank you" she said as she got out. He closed the door and locked the car and headed for the door. He opened it for her and let her in. They were shown to their table, in the back corner.

They took their seats and were shown the menu. Kate ordered a wine while she looked through the menu, Gibbs ordered a bourbon.

"It all sounds amazing. Do you have any idea what you want?" she asked him, not taking her eyes off the menu. Gibbs shook his head.

"I don't see any steak" he said seriously making Kate laugh.

"You do know you chose an Italian restaurant" she said looking at him. He looked up at her, smile on his face and eyes shining.

"Right. Forgot" he looked back down at the menu. After a while he put it down and took a sip from his glass of water.

"Still haven't decided?" he asked her leaning on the table. She was biting her lower lip in concentration. It took all of his restraint not to climb over the table and kiss her.

"I'm trying to decide between the chicken and mushroom risotto or the penne" she was acting like it was the hardest decision in the world.

"The risotto. The penne hear tends to be a little under cooked" he said matter of factly. She looked up at him.

"And how do you know that?" Gibbs shrugged.

"I've been here once or twice" he said sitting back in his chair as their drinks arrived.

"You bring all your dates here?" she asked putting the menu down. He grinned at her.

"Nope. An ex-wife" he sipped his bourbon.

"How many are there?" she sipped her wine. Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Three" he gave no other explanation. Kate nodded.

"Well, how good is the garlic bread?" she decided to change the subject. She hadn't had near enough wine to start talking about ex's just yet.

"Very good. Certainly worth trying" the waiter came back and took their order then left.

They kept up the small talk and banter as they waited for their food. They continued to talk throughout their meals and ordered round two of drinks. Once both had finished their meals and their drinks they decided to leave, Gibbs paying for everything and refusing any money Kate tried to offer.

Gibbs drove Kate back to her apartment, finding a parking spot right out the front of the building. He stopped the car and looked at her. She was looking out the window and then finally looked at him.

"Would you like some coffee?" she said with a small smile. Gibbs nodded.

"Sure" he got out, opened her door and then followed her into the building and into her apartment.

"Make yourself comfortable" she said as she slipped her shoes off and headed into the kitchen to start on the coffee. They both knew coffee drinking wasn't the only activity that would take place, but she was merely going through the motions. Gibbs walked around her living room looking at the few photos she had up around the place. When he got bored of that he went and stood in the door way to the kitchen and watched Kate get the coffee ready. He was so quiet she hadn't noticed him until she picked up the mugs and made to head back into the living room.

"Jesus, don't sneak up on me like that" she walked over to him and handed him a mug. He grinned.

"There was no sneaking" he sipped the coffee, never taking his eyes off her. Kate was about to take a sip herself but she stopped as she stared into his eyes and she couldn't hold back. She put her mug down and stepped closer to Gibbs and took the mug from his hands and place it on the bench.

It was like all in slow motion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned up and kissed him softly. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. Kate moved her hands down his chest and to his belt and tugged on it.

"Bedroom?" he asked softly. Kate nodded, moved passed him, grabbed his hand and lead him to the bedroom. She turned the light on as he came up behind her and started kissing her neck, his arm wrapping around her waist once again. Kate turned around in his arm and grinned before leaning in and kissing him again, her hands straight to his belt, undoing it and working on the zipper of his pants. His hands fumbled for the zipper of her dress but he couldn't find it.

" Where the hell is the zipper?" he grumbled, causing Kate to laugh and undo a small zipper under her arm and pulling the dress down and letting it pool at her feet.

"Better" he said softly before kissing her and pushing her back to the bed. She helped him discard his clothing and just for a moment they let their eyes and their hands roam each other's naked body's. For Gibbs, he was also giving Kate a chance to change her mind. When she grinned, wrapped her strong legs around him and kissed him, he knew her mind was made up.

3 months later

Gibbs tried to breathe normally the whole drive to the airport. Tony and Ducky were happily chatting away as he focused on the road ahead. As soon as Tony showed him the news report, he knew what was coming. Kate was attached to the presidential detail. It was the president's plane that had made an emergency landing. There was a 99.9% chance that Kate was on this plane. And now he hoped that she would understand the importance of keeping their relationship secret during this investigation. Hell he hoped he himself would be able to focus properly.

Gibbs let Ducky take the lead, as it was their cover to get control over the body. As soon as he stepped foot on the plane, he spotted Kate standing next to Special Agent Fornell from the FBI. And as expected, they both couldn't stop exchanging glances. Especially one last one before Kate departed the plane with Fornell. Once Fornell was busy, she snuck back up onto the plane where Gibbs and Ducky were discussing the body.

"What's your plan? Swoop in and take what's not yours?" she said hands on her hips. Gibbs and Ducky both looked at her.

"Yes, well last time I checked this was a dead Naval Officer" Gibbs started.

"Who died on Air Force One" she went to carry on but Gibbs stopped her.

"Kate, do you want in or not?" he raised an eyebrow as he stood up, not hiding the smirk on his face. Kate sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"What? And work with you?" she asked, making Gibbs shrug. Ducky stood there watching the both of them. They hadn't been introduced to Kate, so he found it alarming that Gibbs knew her first name.

"Pilot won't take off until the Secret Service chick gives us the all clear" Tony said running back down the stairs, but stopped when he saw Kate standing there.

"I guess that makes it my team" she stated, grinning at Gibbs triumphantly.

"No, that just means I have to hijack Air Force One" he grinned and headed for the stairs that lead to the cockpit.

"Wait. Fine. You're team" she finally conceded. Gibbs nodded and smiled at her. They stared at each other, so many words being exchanged silently.

Kate really couldn't believe what she was seeing. Gibbs was acting like an overexcited kid as they walked through the plane. Referencing the Harrison Ford movie 'Air Force One' the whole time. They eventually made their way into the dining room where Tony was sitting in the Presidents chair, which Kate did not appreciate one bit. Gibbs quickly got rid of him and started showing her how to bag and tag.

"Place it in the evidence bag. Seal it. Record all information. Date it and sign" he did exactly what he said and handed her an empty bag.

"Now you try it" he said. With one look, Kate covered her mouth and ran out of the room, Gibbs following closely behind.

"Wait. In here. In here" he said when he stopped her outside of the bathroom. Kate emptied her stomach into the bag and glared at Gibbs.

"Can I rinse, now you got your evidence?" she asked, Gibbs nodded and she entered one of the stalls. He turned and gave the evidence bag to Tony.

"Give that to Ducky" he told him. Tony took it and looked at it.

"Do you think she's got whatever killed Trapp?" he asked quietly so she couldn't hear. Gibbs just looked at him. Tony walked away and left Gibbs alone. He took up a seat outside the restrooms to wait for Kate.

"No temperature. I think it's just a stomach virus" Ducky says checking Kate over. Gibbs watching at the end of the couch. Kate nodded, resting her hand on stomach.

"I hope that's all it is" she tells both of them, locking eyes with Gibbs. Ducky again, looked at both of them, excused himself and left them alone. Kate went to say something but a call over the intercom calling her came through. She sighed and sat up, taking a minute for her stomach to settle.

"Want me to take that call for you?" Gibbs offers. Kate gives him a weak smile.

"I would have to be dead" she got up and as she walked past him, placed a hand on his shoulder, then headed up to take the call.

Once they landed they all went their separate ways. Kate was reprimanded by her boss before she was allowed to finally head home. Being 1 am, all the shops are closed and there was no where she could stop in and get a pregnancy test. If this isn't a stomach virus, a baby could be the only other explanation. They have been careful, but mistakes do happen.

Once she got home, she showered and went straight to bed. Trying not to think about what tomorrow will hold. And if she will still have a job after all of this is over. And if Gibbs will still want to keep seeing her.

Kate and Agent Fornell were asked to meet at NCIS for the results of the autopsy. Ducky had declared it a natural death and Abby confirming that the contents of his stomach contained no traces of toxins. They were both about to leave when Gibbs spoke up.

"Kate" she stopped and turned around to see him offering her a stick of gum. She smiled and walked back over to him and took it.

"When's the President returning?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. Noon. I'm flying back tonight to rejoin the detail" she explained as she unwrapped the gum.

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked. She paused to think about it.

"Please?" he said with a big goofy grin.

"You can. But your can't. We have a rule. No weapons on Air Force One unless you're Secret Service" they stared at each other, before Gibbs finally nodded and locked his weapon away. He grabbed his coat and got up to follow Kate to the elevators. Once inside and the doors closed, Gibbs pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Help me pack?" he said softly, making her grin and she nodded.

"And exactly how much 'packing' do you expect to get done?" she asked, running her hands over his chest.

"Oh, none at all" he grinned and the doors dinged open and he lead them out of the building.

They met back up at Gibbs' place and as soon as they got inside they were pulling off each others clothes and headed up to the bedroom. This time, Kate taking control. For some reason seeing Gibbs work a crime scene got her extremely turned on.

Kate walked back into the bedroom doing her hair after her shower to find Gibbs pulling on a shirt and she grinned watching him.

"What?" he asked as he fixed his collar.

"I never got the chance to tell you" she said walking over to him.

"Tell me what?" he asked curious.

"Well, I think Ducky was right. It was just a stomach virus. I took a test this morning and it was negative" she kissed the corner of his mouth softly. Gibbs smiled and nodded.

"So false alarm" he stated and she nodded as she stepped back and grabbed her pants and pulled them on.

"False alarm" she repeated and continued getting dressed.

Once they were both fully dressed, Kate grabbed her bag and found her phone.

"Shit, I'm late" she said reading the text messages.

"For what?" Gibbs asked.

"I told Tim I would meet for a drink. You know, to finally put an end to everything" she explained. When she looked up at Gibbs he had a concerned look on his face.

"It is only one drink. And it needs to be done. He needs to accept it and move on" she said putting the phone in her bag. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Meet you at the airport" with another quick kiss she left.

Back on Air Force One and slowly the pieces of the puzzle were starting to all fit together. Except the call that he had just received made his gut churn. He stormed back down the plane towards where he and Kate had been sitting previously, and she was walking towards him with her laptop in her hand.

"I have accessed everything I can on the differences" she told him.

"We need to talk" he said going to open a door, but she quickly reached for the handle and closed it.

"What are you doing? There's a conference going on in there" she said a little shocked.

"I need to talk to you in private" he said walking back up the plane in searched for a private room.

"Well there's no other private meeting room. I mean you could ask the President to give up" she was cut off by Gibbs grabbing the laptop and chucking it on a near- by couch.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked as he grabbed her and shoved her into the cramped restroom.

"Sit down" he pushed her down on the closed toilet seat lid and grabs her weapon from her hip.

"What are you doing?" she asks again. He bends down to get to her eye level.

"Commander Trapp was poisoned with Australian snake venom. Very hard to detect. Mimics a natural death" he pauses.

"What and you think I did it?" she asked really pissed off now.

"Well sweet pea, you were with him when he was poisoned"

"Yeah so was the President, are you going to accuse him?" she snapped back.

"No. He hasn't worked with Major Carey" he said softly. Kate looked up at him, now shocked that his name has been brought up.

"Tim?" she asked not believing what he was saying.

"Stroked and died on a Georgetown street" Gibbs says softly.

"I bet it wasn't far from the bar where two met and said bye-bye" he said cockily which set Kate off. She leaped forward and started hitting his chest.

"You bastard" she swore and it took a moment for him to calm her down. As he held her close he could feel a tear on her cheek. He sat her back down and wiped her cheek.

"I had to give it to you cold. Liars cant bail on cue" he explained handing her back her weapon. She reluctantly took it and finally looked up at him.

"You're still a bastard" she told him and he just shrugged and nodded. They were finally able to have a conversation about the poisoning and how it could have happened to both of them. Finally realising the plan and that they were running out of time they quickly got up and left the restroom. Kate put her earpiece back in her ear.

"There's a medical emergency in the press cabin" she told him.

"It's a diversion, cover the President" he ordered and she nodded and headed for the head of the plane. She had reached the door when she heard the gun fire and walked back towards it. Gibbs came towards her with a smug smile and handed her the weapon he had used.

Kate was walking towards her car when Gibbs came running up behind her.

"So you still hate me?" he asks as he catches up to her. She looks at him and smiles and readjusts her bag strap.

"Well that depends" she grins and stops when they reach her car.

"On what?" he asks stepping closer to her.

"How you plan to make it up to me" she crossed her arms over her chest. Gibbs took another step towards her, pushing her back against her car.

"Dinner and a movie. Your choice" he reached out and moved her fringe out of the way. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Pizza and Bridget Jones. Meet you at mine" she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"And no ham and pineapple. Fruit shouldn't be on a pizza" she moved away from him to get in her car. Gibbs laughed and headed towards his car.

Gibbs was onto his second beer even before the starting credits of Bridget Jones' Diary had started. Kate finished her piece of pizza then cuddled up to Gibbs on the sofa.

"Did you really think I had murdered Tim? And Trapp?" she asked softly. He glanced down at her and sighed. He knew eventually this conversation would come up.

"I didn't want to believe it. But the circumstances" he trailed off and she nodded.

"What would have been my motive? I didn't even know Trapp that well".

"Well you had been sleeping with Carey, you could have slept with Trapp as well" he said without even thinking. Kate got up and looked at him.

"Is that how you see me? I just sleep with anyone in uniform?" her hands on her hips. Gibbs couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Kate"

"No, tell me? Do you really think I sleep around?" her voice raising just a little. Gibbs sat forward and rested his arms on his knees.

"No. I don't. I was acting on the information I had received" he looked over at her.

"And you thought that treating me like one of your suspects was the best way to get the truth out of me?" Gibbs stood up and stepped in front of her.

"It's what I know" was all he said. Kate looked away from him and bit her lip.

"Katie, it's over. I know you had nothing to do with it" he reached out and grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him, she didn't resist.

"Forgive me" he whispered into her ear. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Promise me it won't happen again" she said. He nodded.

"Promise" she smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. He kissed her head.

"Come on, let's finish this horrible movie" he said with a smile.

"Hey, it is not horrible. It's helped me through many break ups" she said playfully hitting him and sitting back down on the sofa.

"Is that a hint at something?" he grinned as he sat back down next to Kate. She cuddle back up to him and kissed his neck.

"Of course not. I like you too much" she stopped when she realised what she had said and her body tensed. Gibbs noticed and held her tighter and kissed her head.

"Me too" he said softly, making Kate grin and her whole body relax.

Gibbs rolled over to stop the alarm that was going off and looked at the time. He rolled back over and rubbed his face and sighed. He looked over at the naked body still sleeping next to him and smiled. He cuddle up behind her and placed soft kisses along her shoulder and neck. He felt her move back towards him.

"Good morning" she mumbled sleepily. He kept kissing her neck, his hand moving up and down her leg.

"I gotta get up" he says softly. Kate rolls over and looks at him.

"Are you sure you have to get ready this second?" she asked with a grin as she pressed her body against his.

"This is why we shouldn't have sleep overs on school nights" he grinned as he rolled on top of her. Kate grinned and ran her hands through his hair and kissed him deeply.

Kate sat up in bed holding a mug of coffee, watching Gibbs getting dressed.

"So I thought I could come and have lunch with you today?" she said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Oh yeah?" he turned to look at her as he did his belt up.

"Unless you don't want me too? I just thought, well I'm pretty sure Ducky knows something is going on" she smiled. Gibbs nodded as he pulled on his jacket.

"You have a point. 1pm?" he suggested. Kate smiled and nodded.

"I will see you then" she smiled, Gibbs came over and kissed her goodbye.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk listening to Tony babble on about something he had no interest in. It was when Tony stopped talking mid sentence that Gibbs looked up at him.

"Ah boss, Secret Service is here" Tony said like he was in a trance as he watched Kate walked towards them from the elevator.

"Hello Tony" she said cheerily as she entered the bullpen. She walked up to Gibbs' desk and smiled.

"You ready?" she asked, the smile never leaving her face. Gibbs nodded and grabbed his things and got up from his desk and walked over to her, put and arm around her waist and lead her out of the bullpen.

"Be back in an hour" he said to Tony and headed for the elevator.

Gibbs walks over to Kate who was sitting on a park bench enjoying the warm sun. He handed her a coffee and a salad roll.

"Not quiet the lunch I had in mind" she said with a grin as she sipped her coffee.

"And here I thought you just wanted my company" he laughed as he took a bite of his pork roll. She smiled and rested her hand on his knee.

"Of course I want your company. Especially since I fly out tomorrow" she said as she took a bite of her roll. He looked over at her.

"Where?" he asked through a mouthful, making Kate laugh.

"Philadelphia first, then on to Boston, Buffalo, Baltimore before heading back home hopefully early next week" she took another bite.

"And you will be contactable?" he looked over at her. She nodded.

"Of course. Is that your way of saying you will miss me?" she grinned. Gibbs smiled and leaned over and kissed her.

"I'll miss you too" she says softly and kisses him again. She can't remember the last time she felt like this towards anyone. Tim was just a sex thing, there was no feelings involved what so ever. And it had been months since had dated anyone before that. She sipped her coffee.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked noticing a sudden change. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she told him, but he kept looking at her. He does this when he knows someone is lying and wants them to explain themselves. He learned early on that this always works on her.

"I was just thinking is all. Really I'm fine" she smiled and kissed his cheek. Gibbs nodded, not wanting to push the subject.

"Dinner at my place?" he asked, changing the subject. Kate nodded.

"Are you going to cook for me this time?" she grinned. Gibbs shrugged.

"I might" he laughed softly as he finished his roll.

"Well I will be there. Even if it is just for the company" Kate teased, making Gibbs laugh. They were both too focused on each other they didn't see Abby watching them, then finally approach them until she spoke.

"Gibbs. Agent Todd, didn't know the Secret Service had lunch here too" she said with a smile, looking from Kate to Gibbs.

"It's nice to see you again Abby" Kate said with a smile. She made no attempt to move away from Gibbs, and Gibbs didn't move away from her.

"Lunch date, Abs" Gibbs explained, making Abby's face light up even more.

"Oh" Abby again looked between them.

"Is there something you need, Abby?" Gibbs asked, now feeling a little uneasy being stared at.

"Nope, just wanted to come say hi. Better get back. Enjoy your lunch" she smiled and gave a small wave as she headed back to the NCIS building. Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"So if Tony hasn't spread the word, I'm sure Abby will" she looked at Gibbs, who still had a smile on his face.

"Well wouldn't be a lie" he sipped his coffee. Kate finished her roll and watched Gibbs. She liked to think she could read him pretty well, but sometimes he still through her off a little bit. Sometimes he can seem a little cold and uncaring, and other times it was like his heart was too big for his own good.

"I should get going. I have a lot to pack, and you should get back to work" she told and he nodded, knowing she was right. He got up and held a hand out to her. She took it and they walked hand in hand back to her car.

"I will see you tonight" she said kissing him good bye, got in her car and headed home.

Kate arrived at Gibbs' place a little after 7pm. He greeted her at the door with a glass of wine and a kiss.

"Mmm I like this already. And the house smells amazing. What are you cooking?" she asks stepping inside and putting her bag down.

"Lasagne. It was either that or steak" he smiled and walked back towards the kitchen, Kate following.

"Well thank you for choosing the lasagne. Just think, you will have a full 6 days of being able to eat and do what you want" she teased and she stood in the door way watching him.

"And just as I had gotten used to the nagging" he teased and Kate gasped.

"Excuse me? Nagging? I'm awfully sorry if I want you to try and eat better so you can live longer" she said with a grin as she took a sip of her wine.

"I already know you will be the death of me. Especially after a repeat of this morning" he grinned as he took the lasagne out of the oven, then went to the fridge to grab a small bowl of salad he had also made.

"I certainly didn't hear you complaining" she teased.

"Oh I would never think of it" he laughed as he grabbed two plates and started to serve it up. Kate took the cutlery and they sat down at the dining room table. The conversation was nice and light, like it always tends to be. They were interrupted by the ringing of Gibbs' phone. Kate looked at him as he didn't even attempt to get up and get it.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" she asked looking at him. He shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"Jethro?" she pushes and he sighs.

"Just, leave it" his mood instantly changing. After a few more rings, it eventually stops and they now continue eating in silence. Within a few minutes it starts ringing again.

"It could be work" Kate says looking at him. Gibbs puts his knife and fork down and rests his arms on the table.

"It's not" he say softly, still not looking at her.

"And how can you be so sure?" he sighs and finally looks at her.

"It's my ex-wife" he finally tells her. She is a bit shocked at this, not really knowing what to say. She looks in the direction of the ringing and then back at Gibbs.

"Every year on our anniversary, she gets drunk and calls" he explains.

"Haven't you blocked her number?" she asks a little shocked that this woman was still harassing him after all these years.

"Tried. Always finds a way" he says as he starts eating again and the phone stops. Kate gets up and goes to the phone and turns it off and then puts it in the draw and comes back to sit down.

"I don't want any more interruptions during our last night" she picks up her wine glass and takes a sip then continues eating. Gibbs doesn't say a word as he keeps eating. Once finished he takes his plate into the kitchen. Kate soon follows him and tries to rinse it off.

"Just leave it. I will do it tomorrow" he tells her, taking it from her hands.

"Jethro, we both know you won't do it tomorrow" she grinned as she watched him put the dishes into the sink. He turns to her and grins.

"Maybe I will" he steps in front of her and pushes her back into the bench. He leans down and kisses her softly and Kate wraps her arms around his neck. He presses his body into hers, but before he can take it any further, Kate slips out from beneath him, grabs his hand and drags him into the lounge room, pushed him down onto the sofa and straddled his waist.

"Katie" he said placing his hands on her hips, as she started undoing her blouse, then through it on the floor.

"I can't wait" was all she said and kissed him deeply, pressing her hips into his growing erection.

Kate was sitting on the work bench in Gibbs' basement waiting for him to come back down with the beers. He seemed to be taking his sweet ass time, so she decided to poke around a little. She moved a few dusty pieces of paper and found and old tape player, with a tape still in it. She hit play and a beautiful melody started to play, filling the quiet space. She smiled as she listened. The music stopped and a sweet little girls voice then filled the room. Followed by a woman's voice, she could only put down to the mother, and Gibbs wife. He had never mentioned a daughter. When the tape stopped she looked up to see him sitting half way up the stairs, his arms on his knees and hands fisted together.

"Gibbs, I" she didn't know what to say to make this situation better. Clearly something terrible had happened. She slipped off the bench and walked towards him. He didn't look at him.

"I-I'm so sorry," she went to touch his shoulder but thought better of it and kept walking, grabbed her bag and jacket from the back of the chair and left.

When she got to the safety of her car, she took a deep calming breath and tried to compose herself. She knew Gibbs liked to keep his personal life somewhat secret, but she never imagined he was carrying around a secret like that. She knew he hadn't had children with any of the ex-wives, so the only explanation is that his daughter and wife in the tape, had passed away. She took another deep, calming breath before finally pulling out of the driveway and heading home.

Once she was home, she got changed and sat on the sofa with a glass of wine and her phone on the coffee table, willing Gibbs to ring her and explain everything and invite her back over. But as she stared at it, the more it stayed silent. She downed the last of her drink, rinsed the glass and decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully she would hear from Gibbs

It had been weeks and she still hadn't heard anything from him. Her calls went unanswered. This was clearly his way of saying it was over. It was the not really knowing what was happening that was eating at her. She had even confided in her sister, Rachel, who was a psychiatrist.

"Kate honey, let it go. The silent treatment is the man's way of saying he is no longer interested. And from what you have told me, you finding out about his biggest and darkest secret and so instead of explaining it more, he found it easier just to run" Rachel had explained when she had called only a few nights ago.

So instead of going out with her other single friends, like she would have normally done, she was in yoga pants, singlet and jumper with a glass of wine in her hand and music playing softly to fill the quiet. She stared into the glass, her mind running over possible ways to fix the situation, none of which seemed plausible. It took a few rings before she realised it was indeed her phone that was ringing and not part of the song that was currently playing.

"Hello?" she answered not looking at the caller idea.

"Kate, it's Abby" the voice sounded familiar but she just couldn't place it.

"Abby, from NCIS. Look I'm just calling because" there was a pause, "There has been an incident here and, well Gibbs was taken to the hospital" at that Kate sat straight up, putting her wine glass on the coffee table.

"Is he okay? What hospital? What happened?" she asked all at once and got up to find a pair of shoes to pull on.

"Bethesda Naval Hospital I believe. He was conscious and talking when the ambulance came, so I think he is going to be okay. I just thought I should let you know. You two were getting so close" she trailed off, Kate sighed

"We were yes" she agreed, rethinking if it was a good idea to go to the hospital.

"Thank you for calling me Abby. I really do appreciate it, but I have to go. Good night" she quickly hung up and stared at her car keys.

"Screw it" she grabbed her wallet and keys and headed out the door.

It wasn't hard to find a car space at the hospital, or get inside for that matter. What was hard was being able to go and see Gibbs.

"Listen to me. I am Jethro Gibbs' girlfriend. I am a Secret Service Agent, trained to protect the President" she slammed her idea on the counter. She always carried it with her. She never knew when it would come in handy.

"Do not make me call the President and tell him the situation. I can tell you he will not be pleased at all" she said trying to keep her temper in check. The nurse finally sighed and with a roll of her eyes pressed a button for the doors to open.

"Room 215" she called as Kate ran through the doors. She looked up and down the corridors and eventually found the room. She paused outside the room and took a calming breath before knocking and carefully opening the door and peering inside.

Gibbs was lying in bed in a semi-reclined position. His left shoulder was bandaged and immobilised. She quietly walked over to his bed just as he turned his head to look at her.

"Kate?" he said in a hoarse voice. She nodded and took another step forward.

"Hi. Abby called me and told me you were here and I kind of just rushed over to make sure you were okay. I can go if you don't want me here" she said nervously. Gibbs shook his head.

"No. Stay" he told her. She nodded and just stood there staring at him. This made him smile.

"You can come closer. Gun shots wounds aren't contagious" he tried to sit up a little more. Kate walked over to the side of the bed and looked him over.

"You were shot? By whom? And why?" when she looked at his face, it seemed calm and relaxed. 'Probably the morphine' she thought to herself.

"Long story short, terrorist got into autopsy, held Gerald and Ducky hostage and after some coaxing, let them go in exchange for me. Only thing was he was, he had an escape plan the whole time" he moved in the bed and Kate instantly reached out to help him.

"I- I can't believe it. I wouldn't expect you to encounter something like that. Is Gerald and Ducky okay?" she asked.

"Ducky is okay. Gerald got a round in his shoulder joint" at this Kate winced, she could only imagine the pain. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Are you okay? I mean besides the obvious" she gestured to his shoulder. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine. I just want to get back to work and nail the bastard" Kate couldn't help but smile.

"And I know you will, once you are cleared for duty" she said earning an eye roll from Gibbs. They fell silent, both just looking at each other not really knowing what to say. As always, it was Kate who felt the need to fill it.

"Jethro, I'm sorry about the.." she started.

"Kate don't. I can't talk about" this time Kate cut him off.

"I know. I just didn't expect to be, well completely shut out" she looked down at their hands still together and she felt him gently squeeze hers. She took a deep breath and looked back up at him.

"Truth is, I am actually in love with you and when Abby called me I was so scared that" she paused to steady her voice.

"I was scared that I would never get to tell you" she gave him a weak smile. Gibbs smiled and in a hoarse voice he replied.

"Me too" Kate instantly smiled and leaned in and kissed him softly.

Gibbs walked into autopsy. A body bag laying on one of the tables. Ducky standing in one corner. Gibbs walked towards the body bag, took a deep breath and unzipped it, revealing the pale dead face of Kate. A single bullet wound in her head. 

He woke up and rubbed his eyes, looking around the brightly lit bullpen, Abby and McGee standing very close to him. After listening to McGee ramble on, he enters the men's room and messages Kate to meet for coffee before work. Kate of course agreed without hesitation.

Kate waited inside her favourite coffee shop. She checked her watch for the second time and was about to get her phone out and call Gibbs when walked past her with two coffee cups already in his hands.

"Let's sit" he said as he walks over to a free table. Kate followed with a smile and sat down opposite him.

"I thought we would be getting coffee here" she said with eyeing the coffee in front of her. Gibbs just shrugged.

"So why the coffee date? Not sleeping again?" she eyed him. He seemed to be very quiet. He finally shrugged and leaned forward on the table.

"How's work?" he asked. Kate eyed him oddly.

"Work is fine. A little crazy with Marine One, but apart from that it's fine. Why?" she finally took the coffee cup and took a sip. She smiled, he knew exactly how she liked it.

"Good" He reaches out and takes her hand and runs his thumb over her soft skin.

"Jethro, what's wrong? Has something happened?" she asked, getting a little worried now. He just smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"So, lunch with Ducky today?" he asked. Kate nodded.

"That is the plan. Would you like to join us?" she suggested. Gibbs shook his head.

"No, no. Just checking" he took another sip of his coffee. Gibbs was making Kate feel nervous. It was almost like there was something horrible he was trying to tell her.

"Jethro, what is going on? I know you. I can tell there is something going on" she sat back in her chair and put her hands in her lap. Gibbs sighed and finally gave in.

"The bastard that shot me is back" was all Gibbs said. Kate was shocked at first. Didn't know how to take the news.

"You think he will try and get to you again?" she asked. Gibbs sighed and gave another shrug.

"Don't know. But my gut is turning" this made Kate smile. She squeezed his hand.

"You're worried about me?" she asked. He nodded.

"How would he even know where to find me? Or even know that we are together? We weren't together when the incident occurred and if he is only resurfacing now, chances are he still has no idea" she explained. Gibbs nodded, knowing she had a point.

"Kate, you can never fully trust anyone. Especially a terrorist".

Ducky had returned to autopsy after having a lovely lunch with Kate and Tony, who decided to tag along, but ended up running after a sweedish blonde runner. Ducky was in the middle of putting together a human jigsaw puzzle when Gibbs walked into autopsy.

"Duck, how was lunch?" he asked in a hurry.

"Oh it was lovely. Caitlin is quiet a busy woman" he said with a smile.

"Did you leave together?" he asked, making Ducky look up at him.

"No. She got a call and had to leave early. Why? Is something wrong?" he asked now a little concerned.

"She isn't answering her cell, and she has returned to work" Gibbs told him.

"I'm sorry. She didn't say what the call was about, but she seemed to be in a rush" Ducky went on. Gibbs sighed and walked back out of autopsy. Once inside of the elevator, he tried calling her again.

"There is no way of telling which heilo is Marine One" Kate told him. He just kept grinning at her, which made her stomach turn. She could now understand why Gibbs wanted this guy dead. Whatever he was originally planning certainly wasn't innocent at all. He cracked another nut shell and put the nut in his mouth.

"You're relationship with Agent Gibbs, that surprises me" he said, the grin never faulting. Kate stared at him.

"That is none of your damn business" she said angrily, fisting her hands together in her lap.

"Oh but it is Caitlin. You being Secret Service, and he NCIS" he stated, still with that sickening grin. That's when Kate finally got it.

"You think we share information. You want me to tell you which heilo is Marine One, and that Gibbs has given me some insight into what, exactly?" she asked, her hands squeezing tightly together making her knuckles turn white.

"I believe you when you say there is no way of knowing" he started, but the fit blonde next to him cut him off.

"What? Haswari" she looked at him then reached for the radio to tell the others, but before she had the chance, the terrorist grabbed Kate's gun from the table and shot her. She fell back and hit the dirt. Kate sat there stunned, and scared out of her mind. If this man was capable of doing that, then what did he have planned for her.

Gibbs walked up to Kate's apartment door and knocked softly. He waited but there was no answer. He tried the handle but it was locked. He knocked again and called out. Still no answer. He looked up and down the hallway, then got out his phone and called her cell. He could hear it ringing inside and hung up. He knocked again and called out louder, this time the door opened.

"Jesus, break down the door next time" she said as she stood in front of him in her bathrobe.

"I tried three times" he explained as he stepped inside, Kate closing the door behind him.

"I was in the bathroom. Taking my third shower since I returned home an hour ago" she pulled the robe closer around her. Gibbs turned around to look at her. Went to say something but instantly stopped when he saw the sight of her lip.

"Did he do this?" he asked gently taking her chin between his fingers. Kate shook her head.

"No. It was on the way there" she pulled away from him and walked towards the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked changing the subject. Gibbs followed her.

"Kate, who did that?" he asked. Kate sighed and turned to look at him.

"Well I didn't happen to get his name. But he hit me because you kept calling and I refused to tell them who you were" she stared at him, watching for his reaction. She saw his jaw muscles tighten and relax.

"Don't worry, I got the chance to hit back" she continued to the fridge and grabbed a half empty bottle of white wine and a beer out.

"Kate" Gibbs started to say but she cut him off.

"Oh and don't worry, I told everything I know to the FBI, since they were the ones who showed up, even though you are the reason I was there" she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with wine then took a big sip.

"Kate, I was" he tried to explain again.

"He shot someone right in front of me, with my own damn weapon. Do you know what it's like sitting in front of a terrorist not knowing if he is going to pick up that same gun and end your life just as easily? Or what it feels like when the only person I wanted to come and save me never showed up?" she finally looked at him. He took a step towards her and sighed. They stood there in silence for a moment, neither really sure what to say next.

"He's dead" Gibbs finally said, making Kate look back at him.

"What?" she tried to read his face to see if he was lying.

"I shot him. Ducky has started the autopsy" as he said it, he felt relief flood his whole body. He knew Ari wouldn't be the last terrorist he would run into, but he was one more he didn't have to worry about.

"You shot him? He's dead?" she kept repeating, still trying to believe it. Gibbs stepped closer to her again and nodded.

"You're safe now" he said softly. Kate stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest and sighed. Gibbs' arms went around her small body and he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear, which made her smile because he never apologises. She pulled back to look at him, placing a hand against him stubly cheek.

"I forgive you" she said softly, leaned up and kissed him.


End file.
